


Wherever You Want

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Boners, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tambryn and Dean pick where they'll live and of course, Bryn gets to pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, the deeper I get into this lil series the more it'll relate to my main story. So, if you haven't read that, I suggest you do. Anyway, enjoy!

After my little reunion with Dean in his office, I moved in with him. He moved from his beautiful condo to a townhouse on the other side of Downtown that overlooked the river. You can literally walk out your door and the water is right there, it’s insane. I’ve been living here for about a month now and Dean just got home from work. 

It’s a three-story townhome because Dean told me that he needed more space for his grandkids to visit. I’m sitting at the kitchen table, eating a sub when Dean unravels a map in front of me. What? I look up at him, confusion clearly on my face. He places his blue blazer on the back of a chair and loosens his tie. 

“What’s this?” I ask him since he obviously isn’t gonna tell me anything. 

He points to the map and says, “Point to where you want to live.” 

I move my plate of food to the side and watch him take a seat next to me, pulling my seat closer to him so he can give me a kiss. “We’re not staying here?” I ask him.

He shakes his head. “I’ve already talked to Brendan and chose that he’ll take over the company starting at the end of next month. Is that a good idea; would you like to move away?”

I shrug. “Kind of, I kinda like this place. It’s all big and next to the water. Ya got a nice set up.”

“We can stay here if you want. But if you wanted to move somewhere else, I can start getting the house built.” 

“What about your family? You bought this house for them, didn’t you?” 

He waves his hand dismissively at my questions. “Princess, my kids are adults now. I’m sure they can live without me. Plus, they can visit us at anytime. My concern right now is you.” Oh, Lord, he always finds a way to be romantic. 

I look down at the map and look at all the possibilities. “Anywhere?” I ask him.

He nods his head, stuffing his face in my neck. “Anywhere,” he confirms, the word tickling my neck. 

“I’ve always wanted to live in two places.”

“And where would those be, Princess?” He asks. 

“Amsterdam and Paris, or the countryside of France,” I answer. 

Dean chuckles at my answer. “You in the countryside?”

“What’s so funny about that?” I say, making him look up at me. 

Dean has a wide, tired smile on his face as he sets me in his lap. “We live Downtown, Tambryn. And you lived in London for college. You just don’t seem to be the kind of gal to like large vast grassy land.” 

I shrug my shoulders. “You think I’m a city girl?” 

He nods his head. “Exactly, a city girl. My city girl,” Dean kisses the tip of my nose. “But I’ll live wherever you want to live, Princess.” 

I turn around in his lap to look down at the map. “Then Paris.”

He nods his head. “I’ll get a real estate agent to find some space for us to start building and then call the contractor.”

“How long will that take?” I ask him.

He shrugs his shoulders. “Finding the space? Not too long. But the building depends. One of my friends, Lea, is an interior designer. We’ll meet with her in a few months and you’ll get to customize the house however you’d like.”

My eyes widen. “I get to design a room?!”

Dean shakes his head, “Rooms, dear. You get to choose anything and everything you want.” 

I grab his face and crash our lips together. He chuckles before slipping his long tongue into my mouth. I wrap my lips around it and suck. His large hands start making their way up my thighs, reaching the hem of my shorts. Since we’ve gotten back together, we haven’t had sex. Well, not regular penis-to-vagina sex. We’ve just been blowing each other basically. He told me I’ve gotten better which made him a bit jealous of the way I got better. I just laughed at him, because he’s probably had more women than I’ve had men.

“You wanna fuck me?” I ask him after we part. 

He looks dazed, but still nods his head. “You know I do.” 

I hop out of his lap and make my way to the massive kitchen. “Oh well! I have to make you dinner.”

“Wait, what? I’m not hungry,” he says hurriedly, footsteps close behind. 

I giggle, but continue to grab ingredients. “Dean you’ve been gone all day, ya need food.”

He wraps his arms around my waist, trapping me between the counter and him. “You can be a good little housewife some other time, Princess. Right now, I need you somewhere else.” And that’s when I feel IT…poking at my back. 

I bump him with my butt to push him back and it works. “You’re nasty, Dean. Go rub one out in the shower.”

I hear Dean sigh from behind me before I hear his footsteps. “You’re mine by the time you’ve fed me, Princess. I can promise you that.” 

And Dean never breaks his promises…

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't wait to get back to writing for Dean and Bryn so I actually started writing right after the main story ended. So I should be able to update pretty fast. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
